Red, White, and Gray
by LivingCorpse
Summary: Near snaps, plain and simple. Mild blood and gore.


**A/N: This was a request from my friend ImaBanana. Made it at her house and felt like posting it.  
>Disclaimer: Why the hell do you think I would own Death Note?<strong>

Near stared blankly at the Lego tower, as he had so many times before. The only difference was that Mihael Keehl would usually choose a very opportune moment to come and destroy the work. Near had always stared at the scene as if nothing were happening. He claimed it never bothered him and it was true at first. Lately, the blonde's antics had been severely annoying him, causing him to wish violent happening to come upon the chocolate-obsessed boy.

As anger-filled thoughts of Mello filled his head, Near viciously slapped his pale hand across the tower, causing it to fall. Just like the stupid blonde had so many times. The only sound in the albino boy's small dorm was the crashing of the Legos and the click of the small analog clock hanging on his wall. Sudden feelings flooded the small boy, feelings unknown to him. He had never necessarily been mad at anyone, or felt any important emotion, for that matter.

Beautiful images of blood-soaked blonde hair and sharp kitchen knives filled his head, and he smiled evilly. He tilted his head slightly to look for the time. 2:13 in the morning, perfect. Mello would be sleeping in his room, as would Matt, and no one would likely be patrolling the halls. If so, he could easily slip past them.

As quiet as ever, he slipped out his dorm into the dark hallway of Wammy's. Peeking around the corners, he made his way to the kitchen on the far side of the building. Once again checking if there were any people in the kitchen, he slunk his way to the drawer with the knives in it and grabbed the largest, sharpest one he saw and concealed it under his baggy white shirt as he cautiously made his way to his room.

Silently shutting the door behind him, he pulled the knife from under his shirt and grabbed his sheets. Sitting next to the destroyed tower for inspiration, he cut strips from the white sheets, immediate thoughts of crimson blood staining them coming to his mind. He grinned sadistically as he made his way across the hall and opened the door to Mello and Matt's dorm. _Imbeciles_, he thought in reference to the unlocked door. Obviously, anything could happen at Wammy's.

He intensely hoped Mello was a heavy sleeper, he didn't need the short-fused blonde to wake up and scream, or possibly hurt him. The knife was rather uncomfortable from its hiding place in his pants, but he ignored it and focused on the sweet revenge he would soon be getting as he bound Mello's wrists and ankles and gagged him.

Mello hadn't stirred so far, so it was time for some fun. The manic gleam in his usually-blank gray eyes only hinted at one thing: insanity. Near pulled down Mello's sleeves, revealing tan, unmarred skin. _Let's change that, shall we? _Near thought as he grazed the skin, slightly marking it but not drawing blood. The next cut was deeper and a vague smile faintly lit up Near's unemotional face as small drops of blood ran down the other's arm.

The blonde's eyelids lightly twitched and his blue eyes opened widely. Near almost cackled as Mello tried to scream, somehow missing the gag in his mouth. _No wonder he's always second_, Near thought snidely. He attempted struggling and Near promptly slammed his full weight on Mello's abdomen. He put a finger to his lips as he brought the knife to Mello's face. Near cut one small "x" on each of the flushed cheeks. Mello's eyes widened in terror and Near felt as if he were flying as Mello was obviously submissive to him. He, who had always been abused by Mello, both physically and mentally. Everyone saw him as aloof, boring, and weak. Oh, their reactions when they discover he had killed the fierce, fiery Mello.

Near calmly set his knife down beside his leg and brought the index and middle fingers of his right hand and set it to Mello's left eye. He waited a few seconds before gradually putting more pressure on it, sinking his fingers into the eye. He dug around, making sure he could properly pull it out, and pulled dramatically slowly, making sure the submissive boy felt every spec of pain there was to be felt. Tears rolled down the other eye and one very strangled cry escaped, muffled by the strip of sheet. Near stared at the blood in utter amusement for a few minutes before picking the knife up once again, tantalizingly slowly.

Mello shook his head in fear and horror as Near brought the knife to his throat. With one last shake of the head, his throat was slit, leaving Near to smile as he never had before and lose himself in the amazing red liquid that continually flowed from the other's neck.

Near turned his head when he felt someone staring at him. Sure enough, a groggy Matt was staring at him, bug-eyed. With an insane smile, Near slipped from the room like a shadow. He thoroughly cleaned off the knife and hid it under his pillowcase, not wanting to take a chance. His dreams for the rest of the night were filled with blonde hair, icy eyes, white hands, and a sweet, red addiction.


End file.
